


Sillon

by izanyas



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Multi
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-23
Updated: 2010-06-23
Packaged: 2017-11-02 22:58:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/374297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izanyas/pseuds/izanyas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"C'est comme s'il avait plongé tout entier dans les yeux du chat. C'est la même couleur. C'est la couleur de sa vie qui lui échappe."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sillon

**Author's Note:**

> Écrit en juin 2010, cet OS est le fruit d'une nuit d'insomnie. J'ai tendance à associer mon état d'esprit à celui des personnages.
> 
> Disclaimer : tout appartient à Ryohgo Narita.

Trois heures du matin. Les voitures passant dans la rue adjacente laissent entendre leurs grondements, et la lueur de leurs phares se glisse sous les rideaux de sa fenêtre, allant zébrer son plafond gris. Les lignes blanches naissent au coin du mur, traversent la pièce, disparaissent. Parfois elles se troublent devant son regard, et il secoue la tête avec agacement, pour retrouver ses esprits.

C'est une de ces nuits où le sommeil fuit comme une ombre. Où l'on ne pense qu'à des choses futiles sans réussir à se concentrer. Où le cours des pensées s'échappe comme un courant d'air, et laisse derrière lui la même sensation frissonnante. Où l'on se retrouve seul dans le silence.

Il a toujours été seul, bien entendu. Il s'en moque. Son amour de l'humanité a toujours compensé celui qu'il n'a jamais reçu. Mais il est de ces nuits où la solitude devient gênante, où l'on s'égare à se poser des questions. Il n'aime pas cela. Les questions sont pour les autres, jamais pour lui. Jamais il ne s'est remis en question. Pourtant il ne peut empêcher parfois le doute de l'effleurer doucement, très doucement. Comme la caresse moqueuse de ce Dieu auquel il ne croit pas.

Cette nuit est ainsi. Les yeux ouverts sur le froid papier peint de sa chambre, il ne bouge pas, mais il sent la caresse rôder autour de lui, s'approcher jusqu'à presque le toucher et puis repartir dans un recoin sombre de sa tête, le fuyant elle aussi.

"Suis-je donc si effrayant ?"

La question le fait presque rire. Mais son sourire s'évanouit vite lorsqu'une douleur traverse son front. Encore une fois sa vision se trouble et un long frisson le parcourt.

C'est une nuit ordinaire où les nuages couvrant la ville absorbent l'éclat des réverbères. Trois heures et quatre minutes. Izaya Orihara comprend qu'il est malade et que son front est déjà brûlant de fièvre.

xxx

Trois heures et douze minutes. Izaya se redresse dans ses draps et sort de son lit, la démarche hésitante. Avachi contre le mur, il avance douloureusement, un pas après l'autre. Le monde tourne autour de lui. Il marche vers sa fenêtre, en écarte les rideaux. Shinjuku lui apparaît dans toute sa splendeur nocturne. Dans la vitre il aperçoit son reflet, son visage luisant, les cernes sous ses yeux et la sueur qui colle son T-shirt à sa peau. Il remarque à quel point il semble pitoyable ainsi, et puis son attention se tourne vers un chat qui saute d'un porche à quelques mètres de là. Le chat tourne ses yeux vers lui, deux grands yeux rouges.

Izaya délire. Dans son délire, le chat avance jusqu'à lui, passe la fenêtre comme si elle n'était qu'illusion, puis lui parle avec la voix de ses sœurs.

\- Izaya, que fais-tu ?

Il ne répond pas. Soudain Mairu et Kururi sont là devant lui, debout, se tenant la main, et l'éclat rouge de leurs yeux lui rappelle la folie qui les habite, la même que la sienne. Cette folie dont il est la cause.

\- Izaya, que fais-tu ?

Il leur tourne lentement le dos. Sort de sa chambre. Quitte son appartement. L'air frais au-dehors apaise son visage. Pieds nus, il avance dans la nuit et a l'impression de se fondre parmi les ombres qui font Tokyo. Il évite les grandes artères et arpente les ruelles insalubres, là où l'Homme montre son vrai visage de bête, là où il sent le danger l'entourer tendrement. Et il s'enfonce dans l'insécurité comme d'autres le font dans un lit. Le danger est son lit. L'obscurité le drap qui le couvre. Un sourire béat étire ses lèvres.

Le chat le suit, et son regard rougeoyant le perce sans relâche. Parfois ils s'observent tous les deux, impassibles, et pas une seconde Izaya ne pense à l'étrangeté de la situation. C'est son délire, après tout. Pourquoi ne pourrait-il pas marcher avec un chat aux yeux rouges ?

\- Izaya, que fais-tu ?

Ce n'est plus la voix des deux jumelles. C'est celle d'une femme adulte. Namie le fixe sévèrement, bien droite sur ses jambes, son corps élégant légèrement cambré et ses deux bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Elle est belle, hautaine, sûre d'elle, comme toujours. Izaya sourit.

Il sait ce qu'il fait. Cette phrase tourne en rond dans sa tête. Il sait ce qu'il fait. Il sait ce qu'il fait. Je sais ce que je fais. Je sais ce que je fais.  _Je sais ce que je fais_. Je sais, je sais, je sais, je sais...

\- Je sais... ce que je fais...

Il a voulu crier mais sa gorge se déchire et les mots sortent de sa bouche comme un murmure. Dans son rêve, il les voit prendre forme. Il voit les lettres se disperser et rebondir au sol. Elles dansent devant ses yeux et deviennent bulles de savon, légères, insouciantes, contraste écœurant avec les murs noirs et le sol jonché d'ordures. Elles s'assemblent devant lui et capturent les toutes petites lueurs qui se fraient un chemin même dans ces allées sinueuses. Ce sont des éclats clairs et tendres qui illuminent son regard. Et le chat revient et le fixe, et ses yeux rouges flamboient comme l'enfer. Izaya recule d'un pas.

Puis il tourne la tête et reprend son chemin. Namie a disparu, le chat le suit. Le délire se poursuit et la frontière entre rêve et réalité semble parfois disparaître. Tout s'assemble, tout se meut, tout devient illusion au fil de ses pas. Parfois en regardant derrière lui il voit les façades des immeubles se tordre et s'effacer, ou bien devenir des visages anguleux le suivant de leurs yeux jaunes aux vitres crasseuses. Tokyo le regarde marcher, spectatrice impassible de son songe éveillé.

Izaya a parfois l'impression de se voir marcher lui-même. Son esprit se détache de son corps, et il se voit, titubant dans les rues de cette ville qu'il a tant arpentée, les yeux hagards, la sueur gouttant de son visage. Ses pieds sont gelés. Il meurt de chaud. Le chat le regarde. Pas son corps, mais son esprit. Le chat le regarde lorsqu'il s'élève pour rejoindre le haut des gratte-ciels.

\- Izaya, que fais-tu ?

C'est au tour de Simon de poser cette question fatidique. Le géant noir est immobile et silencieux. Izaya a soudain envie de parler, de parler à sa place, d'annoncer haut et fort "mangez des sushi, le sushi est bon et bon marché". Mais sa gorge est déchirée et les mots n'apparaissent pas dans ses yeux. Alors il se tait. Pourtant il sait qu'il n'aime pas quand Simon ne parle pas. Chez cet homme à l'histoire incroyable, la sagesse demeure dans ce qu'il passe sous silence. Mais Izaya hait le silence. Izaya hait les pensées des gens, les pensées qu'il ne peut pas toujours contrôler. Il hait les mots qu'on ne dit pas. Il déteste la sagesse de Simon.

Le chat est passé devant lui et Simon a disparu. Il suit l'animal. Son pelage noir comme la nuit se fond dans les murs mais Izaya sait qu'il ne perdra pas sa trace. Car les deux orbes de feu qui sont les yeux de la créature éclairent le chemin. La lumière qu'elles dégagent est plus forte que celle des feux des voitures qui passent. Izaya traverse une avenue et n'entend pas les klaxons furibonds qui jalonnent sa route. Il suit le chat. Il suit la lumière.

La lumière va vers Ikebukuro. Les immeubles l'observent. Il continue de marcher.

Le chat s'arrête et soudain Shinra le fixe.

\- Izaya, que fais-tu ?

Izaya a envie de lancer un sarcasme mais l'ombre la plus proche bouge et Celty apparaît. Son corps magnifique est serré dans une robe noire simple et merveilleuse. Elle s'approche de Shinra et lui prend la main doucement. Le médecin sourit. Izaya le regarde et comprend que c'est ainsi qu'ils sont et qu'ils vivent, il comprend que la Dullahan n'a plus envie de retrouver sa tête. La déception le remplit en même temps que le rire, un rire qui ne parvient pas à franchir ses lèvres mais qui secoue son corps faible. Alors c'est ainsi. Tant pis. Bien d'autres être exceptionnels vivent sur cette Terre, il a bien le temps de les découvrir. Il ignore la colère dans son cœur et reprend son chemin.

Le chat l'a guidé jusqu'à la gare. Il ne sait pas depuis combien de temps il marche. La fièvre a atteint des sommets, et soudain il se retrouve à terre sans savoir comment il est tombé. Le coin de ciel nuageux qu'il aperçoit tourne sur lui-même lentement. Le visage du chat est là aussi. Les yeux rouges lui posent inlassablement la même question.

\- Izaya, que fais-tu ?

Il s'est redressé en s'appuyant sur le sol et sur le mur. Devant lui se tiennent Masaomi Kida et Mikado Ryuugamine. Ils arborent tous deux un regard déterminé. L'hésitation les a quittés. Izaya se surprend à détester la lueur qui anime leurs yeux. Ce n'est pas ainsi que cela devrait être. Il ne peut pas parler mais il fixe Kida avec toute la malice du monde. Il le fixe et à travers son regard, il lui dit qu'il est toujours prisonnier de son passé, prisonnier de ses craintes et de sa faiblesse qui a blessé Saki. Qu'il est toujours sous son emprise. Qu'il ne peut fuir. Mais Masaomi soutient son regard et prend la parole :

\- Non, Izaya. Plus maintenant. Tu n'as plus d'emprise sur moi. Vois ce monde de marionnettes se briser devant tes yeux.

Les deux garçons s'enlacent. Ils se fixent une seconde et puis Kida embrasse Mikado doucement. Leurs mains se perdent sur un dos, une taille, des hanches, un cœur, et devant ce spectacle Izaya sent sa poitrine le brûler. Le temps ne lui appartient plus, il appartient à ces deux lycéens qui s'aiment et qui s'embrassent. Son délire même semble lui échapper, mais il s'y raccroche avec toute la force qui lui reste et le chat revient, dissipant doucement l'étreinte de ces jeunes hommes qui étaient autrefois une partie de son savant jeu de vie.

Désormais Izaya se traîne. Peu importent les visages des murs, le sol qui s'efface ou les ombres qui bougent, la seule image qui demeure comme imprimée dans sa rétine est celle de Kida et Mikado s'embrassant. S'aimant. À cette pensée la faille dans son cœur se rouvre et saigne. Il pensait avoir privé Kida de toute notion d'amour. Il pensait l'avoir emprisonné dans la solitude, l'avoir piégé dans ses griffes. Il ne comprend pas comment le gamin peut encore aimer.  _Il ne comprend pas comment on peut aimer._

Il traîne ses pieds engourdis. Il a si froid qu'il ne se rend pas compte qu'il a marché dans du verre et qu'il saigne. Il a froid mais son corps le brûle. Des tremblements l'agitent et son souffle se précipite, il tient à peine debout.

Les nuages crèvent au-dessus de sa tête et la pluie commence à tomber, lourde, bruyante. Ses gouttes s'écrasent sur sa tête, dans les caniveaux, dans les gouttières, c'est un chant métallique et brutal. Les visages dans les murs donnent l'impression de pleurer d'immenses larmes, qui sillonnent le béton et le creusent peu à peu. Izaya sent l'eau froide ruisseler sur son dos, son torse, sa tête. Ses cheveux trempés obstruent sa vue.

Le chat l'observe. Izaya n'arrive pas à savoir si lui aussi sent les gouttes le marteler ou si elles passent à travers son corps comme dans un mirage. Son pelage est trop sombre. C'est comme s'il absorbait toute la lumière. Comme s'il cherchait à aspirer l'univers entier pour le concentrer dans ses yeux écarlates, brillants comme deux soleils. Ce chat commence à l'effrayer mais Izaya s'y raccroche comme si sa vie en dépendait. Il est la dernière bribe d'existence qui semble rester à sa place, qui semble ne pas souffrir de ce monde qui s'effondre autour de lui et en lui.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Izaya sent le contrôle lui échapper complètement.

Il ne sait même plus reconnaître les rues d'Ikebukuro. La ville en pleurs le trouble et l'effraie. Alors il marche sans arrêt, sans cesse. Jusqu'à s'effondrer sur un banc, le menton sur la poitrine, incapable d'ouvrir les yeux.

\- Izaya, que fais-tu ?

Cette voix est reconnaissable entre toutes. Son cœur à vif saigne encore et encore, et à travers ses paupières closes il voit le sang s'étendre autour de lui, il se voit se noyer dedans, et c'est comme s'il avait plongé tout entier dans les yeux du chat. C'est la même couleur. C'est la couleur de sa vie qui lui échappe.

\- Izaya, que fais-tu ?

Le fantôme continue de parler, d'une voix calme et froide qui ne lui ressemble pas. Izaya force ses paupières à s'ouvrir et sort de la rivière rouge. Devant lui, dans son costume de barman, Shizuo le regarde, impassible. Ses yeux sont rivés dans les siens et Izaya réalise que c'est la première fois que le regard de Shizuo est dépourvu de rage.

Cet homme est le seul qu'Izaya a jamais détesté. Il est le seul à ne pas bénéficier de cet amour spécial qu'il distribue à chaque humain croisant sa route.

Mais en cette nuit froide et pluvieuse, en cette nuit sans sommeil, en cette nuit de délire, de doute, de peur, il est le seul qui n'a pas changé.

Il est le seul dont la haine reste intacte.

Izaya ne peut toujours pas parler. Sa gorge enflammée le fait souffrir et il tremble trop pour aligner un mot. Mais son corps est secoué d'un rire de soulagement. Il se lève et s'approche de Shizuo toujours immobile.

Il sent qu'il est au bord du gouffre. Qu'il ne peut plus faire marche arrière. Les doutes l'ont envahi et il ne peut plus les ignorer. La caresse s'est faite poigne, et le tient fermement. Alors il fixe Shizuo avec toute la force de son désespoir, sans vraiment savoir ce qu'il demande par ce geste. Le Shizuo du délire soutient son regard, et Izaya aimerait lui dire à quel point sa présence le trouble et l'aide en même temps. Il voudrait le détruire mais il voudrait aussi le garder, le posséder, l'enchaîner à lui. Il voudrait l'embrasser violemment, il le désire, et jamais il n'avait désiré personne à ce point. Et il ne sait plus si l'eau qui couvre son visage blafard est celle de la pluie ou bien de ses propres larmes.

Car ce Shizuo n'est qu'une illusion.

Alors il lève la tête et

xxx

_\- Izaya, que fais-tu ?_

_Sur le toit d'un gratte-ciel, il regarde en contrebas et voit la vie animer cette ville qu'il aime tant. Alors il tend les bras, les paumes tournées vers le ciel, et d'une voix large, répond simplement :_

_\- Je dessine mon monde._

OoO

Cinq heures trente-deux. Dans le parc ouest de Ikebukuro, sous la pluie battante qui assaille le bitume, deux personnes s'enlacent avec force, comme si rien au monde ne pouvait leur arriver de pire que d'être séparées l'une de l'autre.

Un chat court, éclaboussant tout autour de lui. Il court vers la ruelle la plus proche et se fond dans le noir, redevenant l'une des ombres de Tokyo, anonyme et invincible.


End file.
